Late Night Promise
by AZEK38
Summary: There's no way Blake of all people could have nightmares, right? At least, that's what Yang tries to convince herself in the middle of the night. Platonic BumbleBY, can be read as romance if so desired. Placed during the times of volume 3, before the fall.


**Due to me rewatching volumes 1-3, I have written this small short story. All in all, it should be two chapters, three max. PREPARE FOR THE COMFORT FLUFF.**

**Disclaimer: I do _not_ own RWBY.**

_"He was **drunk**__!" _

"_He's **always **drunk!"_

* * *

Yang groaned, blearily blinking open her eyes. She blinked again. It was pitch-black.

Nighttime was a thing. Right.

What had woken her up? There wasn't anything she could see or hear that could've possibly disrupted her slumber. She waited a moment, allowing her tired eyes to adjust to the darkness, and sat up, glancing around the dark room.

Then she heard it.

A quiet, high pitched whine, followed with a strangled gasp that sounded almost like.. Crying?

The blonde frowned. That couldn't be right.

.. There it was again.

It almost seemed like it was coming below her. But that was impossible. Blake slept on the bottom bed; directly under her bunk.

There was no way the stoic, book loving faunus was crying in her sleep.

….

Right?

Her brow furrowed.

Yeah, no. She was too tired for all of this.

But yet.. She just had to check.

Yes, that was it. That's all she was doing. Checking to give herself peace of mind, and then going back to sleep.

Cursing internally, she began to climb down, careful not to wake the others. On the other side of the room she could hear Ruby mumbling in her sleep. But when she peered at Blake's bunk she saw what she never expected to see.

Blake was curled into a ball shivering violently. Her bow was loose; looser than Yang had ever seen it. The ribbon was half-undone, practically falling off. Tears flowed freely down her face, eyes squeezed shut.

Yang's jaw dropped.

Sure, she knew Blake had some issues, but she had never expected this.

Silently she stepped closer, placing a hand gently on her partner's shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze. "Blake," she whispered. "Wake up."

Blake only let out another whimper.

Yang's frown deepened. "Blake." She tried again, lightly shaking the black-haired girl. "It's just a dream."

Her partner murmured something in her sleep, and began to shake like a leaf, this time worse than before.

"Blake." Yang repeated, this time louder than the previous attempts. She cringed at her volume, and briefly shot a glance over her shoulder, worried she'd disturbed the others.

Weiss simply mumbled something about a.. Cake butler? Before shuffling onto her side, facing the wall. Ruby only snored, painfully oblivious to the world.

"Bl-"

"No-!" Blake gasped, her eyes jolting open. Her eyes were wide, filled with panic and fear, hazy and unfocused. She uncurled herself, staring up at Yang as if she couldn't believe what was before her.

"Blake, it's okay. It's alright. You're safe." Yang whispered quickly. "It's me. It's Yang."

"Y-Ya..Yang?" Blake croaked, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. "B-But you died. Y-You're g..gone."

And with that, the brawler's heart shattered. "No, Kitten. I'm here." Yang sighed softly, brushing aside a few of Blake's loose bangs. "I'm alive."

"I-I…"

"Am safe," she finished, watching as realization seemed to hit the faunus. "It's okay. I promise. I'm here. And I'm not ever going to go anywhere."

A fresh sob tore itself from her partner's throat, raspy and hoarse. "Y-Yang- oh Yang-"

Yang smiled sadly, gazing down fondly at Blake. "Shhh.. It's okay." She lowered herself onto the bed, and laid down beside the girl, wrapping her into a hug.

"I'm so sorry-" Blake cried quietly. "I'm so so sorry."

"I know, Blake." The blonde whispered. "I know."

Never in a million years had she ever imagined this.

Sure, Ruby used to have nightmares when she was younger; but what little kid didn't? But this wasn't Ruby. Yang couldn't just say how she was going to fix everything and make sure it all turned out alright.

Blake knew better. She had seen the world around her fall and break. She knew nobody could fix everything.

Yang waited a few minutes, just holding Blake, rubbing soothing circle's into her partner's back until the trembling stopped.

What could she say that would help?

She knew next to nothing about Blake's past.

Instead, she settled for this, doing the little she could to help.

"Thank you."

Yang blinked. Twice.

Did Blake just thank her for.. Doing practically nothing?

"Blake," she hissed, "I didn't do anything-"

She was silenced by two amber pools staring directly into her lilac eyes.

"You helped." The faunus said simply, an ear twitching. "And that means more to me than you will ever know." Blake added quietly.

"Blake.."

"Can.. Can we just stay like this? It helps.." Blake mumbled, trailing off, looking down.

Yang grinned. "Of course, the kitty cat wants her late night cuddles~"

"Yang!" Blake whisper-shouted, her face scarlet.

"Okay, I'll stop.."

Yang smiled, shuffling closer, allowing her warmth to seep to her partner. A satisfied hum was her reward.

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence, and just as Yang was about to doze off, Blake's voice gained her attention.

"Yang?"

"Yes, Blakey?" Yang mumbled sleepily.

"About what you said earlier, with the promise? Did you mean it?" Blake whispered.

"Of course I did. I always mean my promises." The blonde sighed, her lips curling into a tired smile.

And she meant every word she said.

"Thank you, Yang." Blake murmured, voice soft. "For everything."

"Anytime, Partner. Now go to sleep. I'm tired." Yang whispered, eyes sliding shut.

A quiet, almost inaudible rumble filled the air.

* * *

**I feel like this had to have happened _at least __once_. Like c'mon. Feedback and criticism would be welcomed and appreciated.**


End file.
